conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Statesport
Statesport is the most populous city in the Republic of Atlion and the center of business for the state of Broker and the country. The city is referred to as the City of Statesport and still, but not commonly, known by its historical name of State's Port. Being the "business capital" of Atlion, Statesport significantly impacts the commerce, finance, entertainment and education sectors of the country. Several multinational and local corporations' head offices are located in the city, including EcruGroup, NAME, NAME and NAME, while other corporations such as the Ashford Corporation have large offices. The city, which consists of its own metropolitan area and does not include other settlements, has the largest population in Broker and Atlion, standing at approximately 8,750,000 permanent residents. The city consists of ten districts, each having one member on the Statesport City Assembly (from west to east) - Wilshire, Kings, Financial District, Uptown, Queens, Richmond, Downtown, Midtown, Cityside and Rockefeller. The bulk of Statesport's population is located on the four highly urbanized islands in the northernmost corner of the Bay of Kennsley. Statesport traces its history back to DATE, when the English from the south settled the area, knowing it was the end of the Bay of Kennsley. The city was originally known as New Cambridge, named in DATE. "State's Port" became the city's name when King DERP dedicated the city to his late friend Lord William State, who was Royal Governor of New Cambridge at the time of his death. Throughout history, millions of immigrants from Europe and Africa came to Statesport. Some speculate this is the reason for the city's large population. Approximately 30 million tourists visit Statesport annually. Several surveys have shown that these are mostly business-related visits, but because of Statesport's iconic districts and landmarks, as well its beauty (such as Mount Superior acting as a background to the city), Statesport is also a popular recreational destination. The city became a target of the international community in October 2001, one month after the attacks on the United States East Coast, when terrorists, riding a Statesport Metrorail train, detonated a large bomb in the subway station of the Metropolis International Hotel and Conference Center, killing 345 people and wounding 1,456. History Geography The bulk of the city's population lives on the four islands at the northernmost tip of the Bay of Kennsley, which are also the city's most iconic and popular attractions. The larger parts of the city which are on the mainland have a much lower population, and are completely flat. Mount Superior, the second-highest peak in Broker, is the most notable geographical feature near the city. Comparable to Manhattan, the four islands are surrounded by the Bay of Kennsley. However, not strictly speaking rivers, the small bodies of water which are channeled by the four islands are the North-, West-, and East Rivers respectively. Several canals in the shape of a capital-letter "I" what separates the four islands, which are still connected by a series of bridges. Cityscape The city consists of ten districts and the city's outskirts, which are sparsely populated residential areas. The following is a list of neighborhoods within the districts respectively: |} |} |} Law and government Statesport is organized under a centralized strong mayor-council system. The city government is responsible for public education, correctional institutions, libraries, some public safety, recreational facilities, sanitation, water supply, and welfare services. The mayor is elected to a five-year term and is responsible for the administration of city government. The Statesport City Assembly is a unicameral body consisting of 11 members, each elected from a city district. City Assembly members, known as councilors, are elected by the people of their respective district, while the mayor is elected by the entire city. Being a strong mayor system, the mayor is given almost total administrative authority and a clear, wide range of political independence, with the power to appoint and dismiss department heads without council approval and little, or no public input. In this system, the strong-mayor prepares and administers the city budget, although that budget must be approved by the City Assembly. The current composition of the CA is as follows: *Ronald Duke - Downtown *Loretta Hinz - Uptown *Todd Orellana - Midtown *Juan Bustos - Financial District *Ralph Grimaldo - Kings *Catherine Herod - Queens *Lawrence Seymour - Cityside *Billy Skidmore - Wilshire *Wayne Gurule - Richmond *Delores Hermann - Rockefeller *Joe Barry - City outskirts (this position exists to represent the low-populated neighborhoods which do not make out part of any district, however are still within city limits) Elected officials *'Mayor' - The mayor is elected by popular vote and is responsible for all city services, fire protection, enforcement of all city and state laws within the city, and administration of public property and most public agencies. The current mayor is Randall Burton, a state Progressive and a national Democratic Republican, who happens to serve as the DRP's Executive Committee Chair. *'District Attorney' - The Statesport District Attorney is elected by popular vote every five years, and is responsible for prosecuting criminal offenses committed in Statesport. The DA also represents the city in any judicial setting. *'City Assembly' - Councilors are elected by popular vote in their respective districts. The City Assembly acts as a legislature for Statesport and votes on and proposes new laws (which have been granted to Statesport by the Constitution of Broker). Appointed officials *'Fire Commissioner' - The Statesport Fire Department's Fire Commissioner is appointed by the mayor. *'Medical Examiner' - The ME is appointed by the mayor and investigates cases of persons who die within Statesport from criminal violence; by casualty or by suicide; suddenly, when in apparent good health; when unattended by a physician; in a correctional facility; or in any suspicious or unusual manner. *'Department heads' - Each executive government department leader is appointed by the mayor, however, the City Assembly must vote on creating new departments, unless said "department" is a mere division of the Office of the Mayor. Crime Economy Education The University of Statesport is the single largest university in the state and among the largest in the country. More than 200 other universities, colleges and tertiary education institutions exist throughout the city, with over 300,000 students attending college in the city alone. Statesport Schools is the public school system of the city and enrolls over 100,000 students from pre-kindergarten through to the twelfth grade, and consists of over 250 schools. Approximately 100 private schools exist within Statesport's city limits. Transportation Fort Oky International Airport, located to the northeast of the city proper is the largest airport in Statesport. Statesport International, which is located on western bank of the Bay of Kennsley, to the southwest of the city proper, is the second largest, however, the largest in terms of cargo flights because of its close proximity to the Port of Statesport Industrial Zone. Two smaller airports exist within the city: T.J. Crawford Memorial Airport and Ryan Beckley Regional Airport. There is no fixed pattern to the streets and highways of Statesport. The city itself was never expected to grow to its current size, and only since 2007 has the City Planning Department decided to organize new roads on the outskirts of the city in a grid. Older roads were created as needed, and has led to the city having a monumental issue with traffic congestion. Four highways respectively enter and exist Statesport. The Kennsley Coastal Highway, also known as S.B. 2, originates in the western parts of the city, outside the main entrance to Statesport International Airport, and runs north across the Statesport Bend, then heads south on the eastern bank of the Bay of Kennsley to the Kennsley. Interstate-1 originates at the northernmost tip of Uptown and leaves the city in the northeast, directly to Luminaire. I-## originates out of S.B. 2 and runs through the western parts of the city all the way to Vlorast. S.B. 3 also originates at Statesport International Airport's main entrance and runs through to Louistown, in the western parts of the state. The Statesport Transportation Network (STN) operates the rapid transportation system of the city, including bus, subway, commuter rail, and ferry routes, and is the largest of the Statesport Department of Transportation (SdoT)'s divisions. Statesport Municipal Station is the largest train hub in the city and the state. Rains run from here throughout the entire country. Statesport, being the most populous and most urbanized city in Atlion, thus also has the most commuters and vehicle owners. Traffic congestion is a huge issue in the city, which has led to the city's Traffic Relief System, which hopes to construct several underground road networks. The city has also stated several bikesharing programs, however, has had little success. Sister cities See also *List of cities in Atlion category:Atlion category:Broker